Warriors Songfics
by Shadowgirl1431
Summary: Obviously, Warrior songfics. xD Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1: I Was Here - Hollyleaf

**Hi, everybody! This is my first songfic! Because it's my first, it probably won't be very good, but R&R anyways! Thanks! Oh, and please note there are spoilers from Hollyleaf's Story. Lots of 'em!**

** ~ Blackheart**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, BY ERIN HUNTER, OR I WAS HERE, BY BEYONCE. IF I DID, HOLLYLEAF WOULD HAVE KICKED HAWKFROST'S BUTT AND SURVIVED. :)**

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, and something that_

_I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

Pain shot through Hollyleaf's leg as it was crushed beneath the rocks. Everything went black.

When she woke up, the pain rebounded like a tiger's claw. Hollyleaf bit back a wail of pain, not wanting to alert ThunderClan that she was alive. It was probably better that they thought she had died anyways. She had murdered Ashfur – she didn't deserve to be a warrior. She still hoped Jayfeather, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze wouldn't forget her. She didn't even want Leafpool and Squirrelflight to forget – as much as she hated to admit it.

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

She could feel exhaustion spilling over her in waves. She desperately wanted to sleep, but knew s

he couldn't. Not with this pain. Wriggling her front paws out, she used them to push against the boulders. She bit back another yowl as more pain shot through her leg, which felt as if it were broken. Hollyleaf readied herself and jerked forward. Pain exploded in her leg, and she barely refrained a yowl. _Well, at least I'm free, _she thought.

_I wanna say I lived each day, until I die_

_And know that I meant something in, somebody's life_

_The hearts I have touched_

_Will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made a difference, and this world will see_

Hollyleaf collapsed on the cold stone floor, allowing sleep to wash over her. When she awoke, she shifted, feeling feathers tickle under her fur. A ginger-and-white tom stood over her, his gaze worried. His eyes widened when she awoke.

"You're awake!" He mewed.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf asked warily.

"My name is Fallen Leaves. Aren't you Hollypaw?"

"Hollyleaf, actually. How-?"

"When you rescued the kits. I saw you."

"Oh…"

She couldn't help wincing at the thought she might never see her littermates again. _Do they miss me as much as I miss them? _

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

Over the course of the next few moons, Hollyleaf got to know Fallen Leaves better. She knew of his mother, Broken Shadows, and he knew of her life in ThunderClan. Hollyleaf's needs had won her over, and she frequently snuck out of the caves, watching over ThunderClan. Voices sounded nearby. None of which were Fallen Leaves.

"Hollyleaf, your Clanmates are in the caves!" The familiar hiss sounded in her ear.

Hollyleaf nodded, bounding forward. She stuck to the darker sides, swerving along the tunnels until she could see the cats. Ivypool – Whitewing and Birchfall's daughter – and Blossomfall – one of Graystripe's three – stood together, seeming to be searching for a passage out. Hollyleaf slid forward. This was her chance.

"I can lead you out. Follow me."

Without waiting, she turned and sprinted back down the tunnel, the two she-cats in close pursuit. At the last moment, she ducked away, hiding from sight. Ivypool and Blossomfall looked around, looking confused. They exchanged glances and padded away towards the ThunderClan camp. _They'll be safe now. And I'll be happy._

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

Sunrises passed. Hollyleaf was restless. It wasn't until that day more of her Clanmates were in the tunnels that she felt complete again. She had saved two apprentices – Cherrypaw and Molepaw – by scaring off a fox. She had protected the marigold from the rabbits by hiding them in a tree. Footsteps approached. Fallen Leaves.

"There are cats in the tunnel. Something's wrong." He meowed.

Hollyleaf ran. She head for the voices and froze upon seeing the cats. Instantly, she recognized Sol. _That traitor!_ She paused, picking up ThunderClan scent. Ivypool and Dovewing. She knew it was time. Casting a glance at Fallen Leaves, she was slightly saddened to see the tom nodding. She was by Ivypool and Dovewing in an instant.

"Come with me, quickly!" Hollyleaf hissed, waving her tail towards the tunnel entrance.

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all, did my best_

_Brought someone to happiness_

_Left this world a little better just because_

_I was here_

"No! You could be one of them!" Ivypool snapped.

"I'm not. I promise."

"Prove it." Dovewing growled.

"I shouldn't have to." Hollyleaf snarled. _Do they not recognize ThunderClan scent?_ "For StarClan's sake, come on!"

"StarClan?" Ivypool echoed. "Then-"

"Do you want out or not?"

"Yes, but how do we know you won't lead us farther in?"

Hollyleaf sighed. She stepped into the light, and the sisters' eyes widened.

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

_I was here_

"Because I am a ThunderClan cat like you. Daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather, sister to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and kin of the great Firestar. I am Hollyleaf."


	2. Chapter 2: Missing - Cinderpelt

**Okay, so I love Cinderpelt, SO much. She's my favorite cat, and I couldn't stop crying when her dreams were crushed and she was killed. It sucked that Leafpool left at her time of need and that it was her destiny to die like that (even though I'm a huge LeafxCrow fan). But, I'm glad she was given a second shot at life through Cinderheart, even though she ended up with Lionblaze. Anywho, here's Cinderpelt. Oh, and there's quite a bit CinderxFire in this, so if you don't like that, then don't read it. I was a big supporter of those two. I still am, even though Cinderheart is with Lionblaze and Firestar is with Sandstorm. But, please enjoy anyways!**

**~ Blackheart**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS BY ERIN HUNTER OR MISSING BY EVANESCENCE. IF I DID, CINDERPELT WOULD STILL BE ALIVE – AS CINDERPELT, NOT CINDERHEART - AND BE FIRESTAR'S MATE. :)**

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

"And Cinderpaw, your mentor will be Fireheart." Bluestar announced.

_Fireheart!_

Cinderpaw grinned at the though of the brave, fiery tom that had saved herself and her littermates. Glancing over at her mentor, she noticed he looked proud, but shy at the same time. _I wonder what he'll think of me... I hope he likes me! _

Fireheart and Cinderpaw touched noses. Fireheart's eyes were shining with happiness. Fireheart and Graystripe ended up taking herself and Brackenpaw to see the border. Cinderpaw continued to run ahead, but always came back. She always came back to Fireheart. She always wondered what would happen between them when she earned her warrior name. She never did stop. Even after that fateful day, she gripped those emotions like a thin thread her hope and life dangled from.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The pain was unbearable. _Why didn't I listen to him? _Cinderpaw thought as she blacked out. Fireheart's devastated voice struck more pain into her than any physical pain ever could. Her leg pain was momentarily forgotten in her agony. She didn't want him to be sad. She wasn't his apprentice anymore – true. But she would always be his friend. She would always love him. No matter what happens in the end.

Cinderpaw felt useless. Even with Fireheart visiting her almost daily, she couldn't stand it. So when Yellowfang took her as an apprentice, Cinderpaw was grateful to the elderly she-cat, but knew she could never have a mate now. She could never have Fireheart. _Her_ Fireheart.

He visited less, spending more and more of his spare time with Sandstorm. Sandstorm, instead of her. Cinderpaw was heartbroken. She never got the courage to tell him though.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Cinderpelt. My new name is Cinderpelt. I try to talk to Fireheart, searching for the right opportunity to tell him…But it never comes. He always seemed eager to get back to Sandstorm and never pays any attention to me. Now I wish I'd died on that Thunderpath. That way I wouldn't be dying now. Dying from the inside out. Dying of a broken heart.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Fire_star_. He's Firestar now. My Firestar. The Moonstone would've been the perfect chance to tell him, but when I tried to, my voice caught in my throat. I couldn't. It would tear him apart. No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't do that. I couldn't put him through the same pain I was still going through.

He and Sandstorm have two kits. Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Leafkit seems to have taken an interest to being a medicine cat. But I've only taken an interest in her father. Who I now know I can never have. But I will never stop wondering what could've happened.

If only I had listened.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Even now, during the Great Journey, when Leafpaw is my apprentice and Squirrelpaw has returned, I wonder. He speaks little to me during the journey, spending most of his time with Sandstorm, as usual. I just limp around, tending to cats of all four Clans.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep I'll dream of you_

_I'll wake up without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone_

Even during the battle against the badgers when Sorreltail's kits came. I always wondered what would've happened if it was me instead of Sandstorm. Even after Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather, and I'm fighting the badger alone. And when I'm bleeding out onto the den floor, I just want to hear those three words from his mouth. Those three special words that every cat wants to hear.

I listen forever…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Thought I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

But they never come.

:`( Great, now I'm sad. Poor Cinderpelt. Please R&R (lol, I don't even know what R&R stands for. xD) and requests are still accepted – as they always will be. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it~!

~ Blackheart


	3. Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become - Ashfur

**This was a request from Homo Explosion! I hope everybody likes it! ~Blackheart**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS BY ERIN HUNTER OR THE ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME BY THREE DAYS GRACE. :) **

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nighmare_

_I can't control myself_

Squirrelflight. She was Squirrelflight now. Ashfur purred. She was a warrior now. She could be his now. His and his alone. Still purring, he trotting over and touched noses with her, congratulating her. But her attention wasn't on him. Ashfur followed her gaze. Brambleclaw.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal!_

_Bramble...claw? She left me for Brambleclaw? How dare she! _Rage boiled within Ashfur. He couldn't explain this feeling. This...hatred. Squirrelflight...but I loved you! He wanted to wail. He wanted to scream and cry and kill. He wanted blood shed. He wanted revenge.

_I can't escape myself_  
_So many times I've lied_  
_But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

Squirrelflight kept coming back to him. He waited and waited for the day she would say the words, but that day never came. Back and forth, back and forth. Squirrelflight repeatedly shattered his heart and stomped it into the dirt.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Ashfur wanted revenge, and he got it. Eyes blazing with hatred, he blocked the only escape route of Squirrelflight's three children. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. Squirrelflight stared at him.

"Ashfur, let them go. Your quarrel is with me." Squirrelflight hissed, fur bristled.

The flames dances eerily across Ashfur's crazed eyes. "You don't understand. This is the only way to make you feel my pain. You shattered my heart when you chose Brambleclaw over me. Anything else I did never hurt you as much. But if you watch your kits die, you'll know my pain."

"Kill them." Squirrelflight meowed, squaring her shoulders. "You won't hurt me that way." She laughed, a low, humorless laugh. "If you really want to hurt me, find a better way. They are not my kits."

Ashfur's world spun. "W-What?"

"I fooled you all. Even Brambleclaw. Did you see me give birth, Ashfur?"

Ashfur stumbled away, paying no attention as the three cats ran across the log to Squirrelflight. Not hers? Then...whose were they?

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal_

Ashfur decided. He had to tell.

"Firestar, can I go to the Gathering?"

"Well..." The leader hesitated. "I usually choose on the night, but alright."

Ashfur padded away, grinning darkly. His plan was set.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

It was just a walk. Ashfur never noticed her following him. He seated himself next to the stream, oblivious to his fate. It was then she sprung. Before Ashfur could react, she had already twisted his broad gray head to one side and sunk her teeth deep into his throat. Ashfur clawed at her to no avail. His vision flickered.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become  
_

_Squirrelflight, will you miss me?_ Those were his last thoughts, before he floated into the sea of nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4: Apologize - Mapleshade

**Woooo! I'm surprised I already have ten reviews and only three songfics…wait. Crap. Now I feel like garbage. I need to get more up. PEOPLE, GO VOTE ON MY PROFILEEEE (So fare, Leafpool and Crowfeather are winning, with the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace)! Please. Anywho, this is a request from Feathercreek01. I hope everybody likes it~!**

**~ Blackheart**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS BY ERIN HUNTER OR APOLOGIZE BY ONEREPUBLIC. IF I DID, MAPLESHADE WOULD'VE DIED (AGAIN) FAR BEFORE "THE LAST HOPE". :)**

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearin' what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

Is it truly such a crime, to fall in love? To break the Warrior Code that was made by our ancestors all those seasons ago? Evidentially. Because when I died, I did not go to StarClan. Oh, no. I went to The Place Of No Stars. The Dark Forest. I still wanted to scream and wail and yowl to the heavens. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I had to be strong now. After all, I was forever alone in this darkness.

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_Too late…oh…_

A mischievous smile crossed his face. "You know our love is forbidden, right?"

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "Yes."

He was RiverClan. She was ThunderClan. They both knew it'd end in tragedy, yet they both still fell in love. And it still ended in tragedy. But Mapleshade still took risks. It was because of this she and their kits were driven out of ThunderClan.

_I'd take another chance_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new, yeah…_

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think it was you_

_But I'm afraid_

She tried to swim. She desperately tried to get her kits to their father. But she failed. She came to him empty pawed and soaking wet. He snarled at her. He hated her. He cast her out to die. And she did. He took another mate. They had a daughter. Their daughter gave birth to Shellheart, the father of Crookedpaw. The cat she planned to manipulate. He had said it was too late. Too late for her. Not even close. Now, it was too late. For _him._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

It was far too late to apologize.


End file.
